happywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffs
Buffs and Debuffs power up or weaken your character respectively and can be found on a variety of items and in-game abilities. For the buffs that have a level after them, the higher the level, the stronger the effect. Buffs of the same type and level can't stack; but buffs of different names or levels can stack. Eg: Attack Lv1 (+120) and Attack Lv2 (+200) would equal +320 to the attack stat, but two identical enchant buffs or two Attack Lv1 buffs would not stack, or if a weapon has both an Ice Enchantment and KO ability, the enemy struck can turn into a snowman or get knocked out, not both. Item Modification Item Modification allows you to transfer a buff from one item to another by storing a buff and choosing a different item with an avaliable slot, or remove a buff completely. In order to transfer a buff, the item you wish to attach the buff to will require an empty spot, the buff must be white, and of the same class (Only for class specific buffs, like you cannot put a wind enchant+ on a warrior, but you can take and put attack up on any class). The cost for the buff transfer changes based on the type and level. Storing or Erasing multiple buffs increases the price for each buff being added. Remember that the material item used will be destroyed unless you use a pincer, so think carefully before transferring any buffs into another item. Erasing a buff using (Erase a buff) will NOT destroy your item, but using (Store a Buff) WILL destroy your target item that you wish to take buffs from. You can prevent your item from being destroyed by using a Buff Pincer from the item shop, they cost tickets however. There is a free pincer from co-op rewards for 250000 Co-op points. Buff erasing/storing can cost anywhere from 400 to 3000 Happy Stars per buff. Buffs that are in orange are permanent, and therefore cannot be removed. An alternative payment is using Happy Tickets, rather than Happy Stars. General Buff types 'Skill+' Skill+ buffs give the equipped player that skill from the beginning of the match, like Rush+. Skill+ buffs available to an equipment type are tied to the button that the skill corresponds to. Weapons have A skills, Armor gets Y skills, and Headgear gets B skills. Items cannot have more than one Skill+ Buff (like Rush+ and Smash+). If the weapon, armor, and headgear all have Skill+ buffs, the player can learn a total of 9 skills.http://playxbla.com/buffs-buffs-and-more-buffs-in-happy-wars/ 'Skill Modifiers' These buffs are a more recent addition to the game. They have a range of effects that vary from increasing effect radius (Wide Dispel, etc.), increasing skill duration, as well as shortening warmup time. 'Special Buffs' Special buffs work outside in combat, and can be found on any item on any class, with the exception of statues. Their role improves the player's equipment. 'Debuffs' There are also debuffs in purple. They have opposite effect of their buff counterparts making them bad for battle. As a rule of thumb try to avoid wearing items with Debuffs on them. List of Buffs 'Weapon Buffs' 'Shield Buffs' 'Armor Buffs' 'Helmet Buffs' 'Accessory Buffs' Special Buffs References ja:バフ Category:Equipment Category:Buffs Category:Main Category:Game Mechanics